And the meteors came
by RosieA
Summary: summary is really bad, read it to find out Edward is Bella's life. And Aro wants Edward. Bella is shocked when Edward is kidnapped and goes to rescue him, she finds herself in volterra being forced to spend 2 weeks as part of the volturi guard..
1. Birthday Girl

**Hey Guys, I just read through my whole story, and to be honest the first chapter is pretty rubbish. If you want you can just skip it, honestly the rest are much better. I think I improve with each chapter. First of all. This is the summary:**

**We all know Aro wants Edward, but just how far is he willing to go to pull apart the Cullens? The Cullen's are all forced to spend a while in Volterra, little do they know that during their visit Aro is planning horrible things. Follow them on their journey.**

Chapter 1: Birthday

RENESMEE POV:

I climbed out of my bed and brushed my hair from my face, I laughed softly and quietly knowing that my parents could hear me rustling but I wouldn't disturb them more than necessary. I was happy, in fact I was beaming. My life was perfect. I had the most perfect life anyone could ask for. The best father in existence, the most beautiful mother whom cared for me and looked after me, and I had Jacob, my Jacob, my best friend in the whole wide world. I love him so much it hurts. He's like my big brother he plays with me and protects me. I quickly changed my clothes and darted down the long stair case rushing into the living room where the rest of my family were waiting to ambush me with Presents. Today I turned 3 years old although I look about 6 and I'm really clever. 3 years ago today I was born. My father smiled at me softly as he had probably heard my thoughts this morning I winked at him cheekily and walked over to wedge myself between my parents. Any second now Jacob would show up. And as expected the doorbell rang. I rushed over to the door and smiled hugely at my best friend he picked me up in a huge bear hug and cuddled me.

"Half human, choking!" I coughed out. He dropped me immediately and apologised I punched his shoulder lightly, "it's okay." I beamed at him he was there now and I felt a lot better.

"I have something for you Ness!" He said cheerfully, then he pulled out a little cotton bag out of his pocket, it had a little flower attached to the draw string. It was beautiful. To top of his bag he pulled out a little bracelet from the bag and placed it on my wrist.

"Thanks Jake! It's so pretty!" I whispered. He smiled softly at me and I grinned back. I stared deep into his deep brown eyes and felt like I was floating. I put it on, It matched with my ring he gave me.

Suddenly I heard a lot of throat clearing in the background. Everyone in the room felt uncomfortable when Jake and I did this. Even my mom and dad and that really meant something. Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me to the sofa. We sat in the living room for hours Emmet watching baseball Rose twirling her hair my mom and dad just plain staring into each other's eyes Alice and Jasper were in Hawaii on their 12th honey moon. They had just re married again and they had gone to Hawaii for 3 weeks I hadn't seen Alice for 2 weeks and I really missed her, she usually did my hair for me and made me put frilly dresses on but she was on holiday, I frowned. Just then my dad's phone started ringing and funny enough it was Alice and Jasper. My father handed me the phone and I took it gracefully.

"Hello?" I asked quietly.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Nessie! Happy Birthday to you!" I laughed quietly as Jasper and Alice sang down the phone.

I heard my mom snarl at the nickname Jake had given me and I laughed some more it was quite funny.

"Thank you!" I said down the phone they told me exactly where to find my present and promised they would do something special with me when they got home. I talked to Aunty Alice for a bit she told me how she had bought me tonnes of dresses and bobbles and hair clips, I literally ached for my aunt. Then I talked to uncle Jasper, He wished me happy birthday and we said our goodbyes.

"Renesmee are you coming hunting now darling?" my mom asked me. I shook my head politely and told her I'd stay with Jacob.

Emmet, Rosalie, granddad, grandma, my mom and my dad all went hunting. Jake and I were left alone.

'What do you want to do today Ness?' Jake asked me playfully, "we can play dress up if you want."

I laughed; Jake hated dress up especially since I put red lipstick on him and a long cocktail dress of Aunt Alice's. I laughed out loud and Jake watched me confused. He asked me what I was thinking and I told him cheerily. He winced at the painful memories. I laughed at his expression and he chuckled darkly. I hugged him and asked him whether we could join my momma and daddy. He said yes and we raced away.

"Race you there!" I told Jake as I ran ahead I was pretty fast. Not as fast as my daddy of course he was way too fast for any of us to keep up with!


	2. Discoveries

**If your actually still reading thankyouuuuu x***Bella's POV:*

"Hey Sweetie!" I called to my daughter as she came racing along with Jacob in wolf form.

"Hello Mamma!" she replied. Her warm cheeks were glowing as I scooped her up to hug her,

"Did you have fun with Jacob? You didn't stay at the house for long." I asked her softly she told me about how she wanted to join me and Edward. She touched my face and kissed my cheek. Seeing Jake wincing about when he had to dress up as Alice, he had been a pathetic Alice. He had red lipstick on, long lashes with Renesmee's clear mascara, One of Alice's cocktail dresses and even golden brown contacts! Renesmee was very precise when dressing people, Alice was very frustrated when Renesmee showed her Jacob and I think she might have been offended. Emmet however had laughed so hard the house had shook and Rose left the room when Jake had entered. Jasper didn't find it funny because he'd seen that it had upset Alice and Edward had joined me in laughing under our breath. Carlisle and Esmee laughed as much as Emmet and Jake was just in shut down. He just wanted Renesmee to be happy.

I hugged her to my chest and ran after Edward who'd gone after a mountain Lion. "Daddy?" Renesmee shouted. There was no answer. If I still had a heart it would be racing. "Dadda?" She was getting worried now.

"Jake please could you look for him and if you see him tell him to find us." I asked Jacob. He nodded, Renesmee was shaking.

"Don't worry baby, Daddy is just hunting I'm sure he'll be back in a minute." I told her calmly. Lying as a vampire was easier if I was still human my face would be red by now. Renesmee touched her palm to my cheek and showed me the outcomes that might have happened to her father. She showed the Lion attacking back at him, I laughed at this, and no lion could hurt Edward. She showed me another one now, Jane finding him and creating pain. At this I could no longer laugh, Renesmee not only understood too much but It Physically hurt thinking of Edward in pain. My phone started beeping, Alice. I answered it, "Hello..?" I said.

"Bella, where is Edward he isn't answering his phone!" she said her voice filled with fear. I told her everything that had happened and she told me what she'd seen. I cried out. I fell to the ground as my knees collapsed beneath me. "Calm down Bella," Alice tried to soothe me. I would not be calmed. I slammed down the phone and rocked on the floor. My daughter rubbed my shoulder and asked me why my eyes were pricking. My eyes were pricking and if I could cry, I'd be crying. We heard rustling in the trees and I shook. Someone crept up behind me I still stayed frozen to the spot. Renesmee rushed over to her uncle and begged him to get through to me. Emmet shook me, I was frozen, and I wasn't moving at all. Emmet picked me up from the floor and I still didn't move. He carried me back to the house where Carlisle was waiting.

"What happened to your mommy sweetheart?" he asked Renesmee she answered by placing her little hand on his cheek. Carlisle went over to me; I was laying on the sofa my eyes still pricking.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" I nodded in reply. "What did Alice say?" he asked me, begging me to answer.

"Chelsea!" I croaked, Carlisle nodded in acknowledgment.

My perfect life was coming to a painful and abrupt end. No I thought to myself Chelsea isn't that strong and if Edward didn't care for me anymore I would feel it, I tried to convince myself she had only helped someone take him away, not turned him against us, I tried to convince myself that I didn't mean nothing to him and that he did care, yet I failed. If Edward didn't love me I wouldn't stay here, I would die emotionally anyway so I'd leave this world, I only survived last time because I had to think of Charlie, my father; Thinking of him made me feel worse, I hadn't seen him in a while and I probably wouldn't see him again, atleast he still had Nessie, Jacob would look after her, I'd make him promise to stay near Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esmee but I wouldnt need to. Everyone stared at eachother in silence, not knowing what to think . Minutes later Jasper and Alice burst through the door. Alice shook me violently, "Don't you dare!" She screamed. I knew she'd seen what I was going to do and she was not happy about it. My eyes pricked again as I thought of my shattered heart. "Isabella Cullen don't you dare, I want you to change your mind right now!" Alice was fuming. I sat still frozen as I waited for my world to fall down. After about 20 minutes of shaking me Emmet picked me up and threw me across the room, my limp body flung into the wall and the house shook, a menacing hiss escaped through my lips.

"Emmet, apologise to Bella now." Carlisle almost growled to my older brother in-law. "Now." Carlisle groaned. Emmet stormed out of the room ignoring him mumbling about how we all cared about Edward too.  
"I'm Sorry everyone, I'm just in shock." I stuttered to my family, Renesmee placed her little hand on my cheeks not to show me anything, but to console me. I smiled half-hearted at her and kissed her fore head, her little cheeks were glowing. Her curls hung loosly and her chocolate eyes sparkled, my baby. I turned to Carlisle, "Please could you explain Chelsea's gifts to me, all I know is she breaks the ties to families." Carlisle smiled at me softly.  
"Of course," His grimace proved that I was right to be fearful. "Chelsea's powers are very, hmm what's the word..? I think it's vague, she can loosen our ties. But usually she can't break the ties between mates. Last time I was with the Volturi she was very weak; she could only loosen the covens which stay together for practicality. Not covens or families like ours." I tried to ask him what happened but she carried on. "Either her powers have grown or she took Edward by force." I sighed, relieved to have someone else who thought that it was possible Edward still cared about his family.  
"I'm going to get him." I declared loudly so even Emmet who was sulking in his and Rosalie's bedroom could hear. Esmee shook her head and took my hand,  
"Bella, you can't go on your own. Chances are they will make you join them too. Either you stay or we all come with you." She told me, I was startled at the idea. I would not endanger my family, I would go alone. Alice let out a hiss. Damn it! I was going to have to make a quick decision at the time so she wouldn't catch me.  
"You are right Esmee, I won't go without you, I'll take you all so we can all die!" I hissed at the idea. I rolled my eyes dramatically as I made for the phone. I picked up the receiver and dialled Jacob; chances are he's still looking for Edward.  
"Hello?" A familiar husky voice asked,  
"Hey Jake," I said. I carried on before he could interrupt. "Please could you come to the house and look after Renesmee I have to leave." Before he could reply I shut the phone, he wouldn't say no.  
"Rose, please will you come with me?" I asked her softly. "If Alice comes Aro will just force her to stay." Rosalie nodded. Suddenly Emmett burst through the doors.  
"NO!" He roared at me.  
"What?" Rosalie whispered.  
"You are not going to Voltera." He said firmly, sounding like Carlisle.  
"And you're going to stop me?" She shouted.  
"If I have to." He said flat and solemn.  
"I am going with Bella." Rosalie said imitating his tone. Emmet shook his head, I imagined him as a cartoon with steam coming out of his eyes.

"What the hell is your problem Emmet?" He stared at me, "Fine! I'll go myself." I hissed at him. My eyes were pricking again. I pressed my eyelids firmly together for a second and walked through the front door to the airport. Esmee rushed through the door after me as did Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Renesmee stayed in the house. I felt awful as I raced to my cottage and packed my clothes into a neat bag that I shoved onto my back. I got a little backpack of Renesmee's and put her essentials in it. My baby girl would be just fine I tried to convince myself as I left Renesmee's bag on my husbands and I's cottage door step. I jumped over the stream and off towards to lake where I would swim up to the airport at Olympia.  
I dived into the fresh water, my long brown hair soaked through now. I gracefully swept through the water soaring. When I reached the coast I took my bag and changed into dry clothes and ran to the airport when I got to Italy I would run to Voltera it would take me about 2 days to get to Edward. If I went very fast I might catch up with Chelsea. I got on the plane. I was so impatient I knocked out the Pilot and flew the plane myself. We arrived in Italy 4 hours early and a few passengers got off the plain extremely air sick. I ran then, as fast as my legs would carry me through the dark alleys of Italy and round the corners of Pamperance. And then I saw her, her long blonde hair swaying as she carried Edward away with... Felix! I hissed loudly and they both turned around. I darted into the shadows and I was out of view. I lifted my shield and let Edward into my thoughts, I'm_ here now, I'm going to save you. If you're okay nod your head._ There was no nod. I stared at them now completely and let out a desperate cry. I shrieked in agony as I saw my husband's legs in Felix's arms.

**Exciting? LOL Please Review.. Im begging youuu x**


	3. Desperate

**Chapter 3: Desperate **

I approached them cautiously. Moving at a human pace. I lifted my shield and told Edward what I was planning on doing. _I'm going to ask them what they are doing. _I thought and I dropped my shield again. "Felix, would you mind explaining to me why you have my husband's legs in your arms?" I asked softly, trying to keep in my anger. "I know you wouldn't want to harm him on purpose." I smiled weakly at him. He nodded his head towards the castle.  
"I have to take him to Aro immediately, I'm sorry Bella" He replied sarcastically.  
"Of course Felix, you wouldn't mind if I kept hold of his legs though." I blinked a few times fluttering my eyelashes and he agreed. "and may I reattach them to his body?" He nodded. "Thankyou." I said with as much sarcasm as I could manage. manage.  
I licked Edward's legs back in place sealing them together with my venom. I kissed his knee gently when I was done and I helped him up. He stood up gracefully and held my hand firmly,  
"I'm not letting you go," He whispered softly kissing my hand, I nodded.  
"Edward, Bella." Felix said spitefully, spitting the words at us. I turned my head to the side to face him, Edward stayed by me with his arm around my waist, "You are coming to Aro, I will forcibly take you if I have too." He spat at us.  
He us down the dark corriders of the volturi castle, I could smell blood and feel the terror in the air. Once we got near to entrance Jane met us, immediately I expanded my shield to include Edward, she hissed and I smiled mockingly, I grinned at her although I honestly didn't feel happy enough to smile, I knew my grin would cause Jane displeasure so I put up with it.  
"Aro has been waiting Felix!" She sighed, her voice was thick with hate, fury and most of all authority, It shocked me to her so much confidence in such a small girl, then again to call her a girl would be stupid to say the least, she was a bloodthirsty monster with an evil ability to hurt people. As Felix apologised I was pulled from my thoughts, Jane took us to where Aro was as Felix hurried away obviously tryig to avoid Jane's fury at me turning to him. She led us to Aro. I clung to my Edward not wanting to leave him again. He kissed my forehead softly. I sent Edward my thoughts..  
_Shall we go with her or shall I shield us and run? I'm sure your faster than the gaurd and Jane won't be able to hurt us.  
_He shook his head at me and gestured to stay here and meet Aro, he didn't want any trouble, but I also didn't want him to be taken away from me for any period in time, just a second would hurt me, thinking of him anywhere near Jane without me would make me sick to my stomach. So I put on a brave face and carried on walking with my husband at my side, his golden eyes scanned the space in front of us for our captors.  
I heard Edward hiss and faced him, then I saw Aro, "Hello Bella, Edward my young friends," He must have seen Edwards face so he put his hands up as in surrender, "I mean you no harm my friends." I laughed darkly. He stared at me with a blank look upon his papery face. Edward squeezed my shaking fingers and I sighed. "Please, I would appreciate it if you would listen to me," I turned my head to face him, unsure whether to give him the satisfaction, I shuddered when his menacing blood red eye's turned onto my husband who was trying his best not to attack Aro. _I love you,_ I thought to my husband, I saw the corners of his mouth lift upward. with that tiny little comment, It cheered me up. Untill I saw Aro and was pulled back into reality about 1/23 or a second later.  
"What do you want Aro?" Edward asked, I admired his restrain, I knew Edward also felt like ripping the ancient looking vampire infront of me up too.  
"Peace, Peace my young friend I want nothing more than to ask your favour," Edward laughed and gestured for him to continue. "Well as you are probably aware other than us, you have the biggest coven well in the whole of the Vampire world I think..."s

**Well I want 2 reviews before I add anything else..? or I jhust wont continuee, Sorry its so short, Really I am the next few chapters will be atleast 1,500 words I promisee xx**


	4. 2 weeks

**Right, Before I start. I'm going to thank my reviewers! Really, you guys are the reason I actually right this stuff. First of all..YMCM- Thank you, : )**

**Jess1984- Thank you! You've reviewed twice, I'm so glad you like it ****J**

**Jess- Thanks :D**

**BookLoverLaura- Thanksssss!**

**Cbxoxoxoxox- Thank you so much!**

**you guys do not understand how happy I was after reading your review's :D- that was me, literally.**

**Thanks everyone! Okay now, enough delaying I'm going to write the story, I think Jacob's been apart from Nessie long enough now…Do you guys agree? :D **

**Oh yeh, I also want to ask you lot, do you want other people's POV's? review or Pm me. I haven't decided if I'll just stick to Bella after this chapter (yes this is going to be someone else's POV) Its up to you guys… more Nessie, Edward, errm Alice? Your choice really. First to answer is first to be used.. ****J**

Chapter 10: I miss her.

Jakes POV :D

"Shut up Leah." I warned, I was angry now. "How about I say no…?" She hissed."How about I use the alpha command?" I shot back, It was fun being Alpha. Especially when it came to Leah. Sure I liked her now, but ugh. She just didn't understand how painful it was to be away from Renesmee. If it was impossible for her to imprint she would also feel the pain. She'd shut up, like I had asked. "I'm going home, I'll send Embry to his shift if I see him." I said flatly as I walked back to my dad's red house, kicking at the ground in misery. I missed her cheeky little smile, her soft voice and her breath taking laugh. My little imprint. That's what I thought of her as. that's what she was my 'imprint', my life, my world. And fuck, it hurt to be away from her. I wondered if she was missing me too, probably not. She would have her family around her. I sighed. I'm not going to see her for 1 week 4 days and 9 hours. I reached the tiny little house and kicked my shoes off. "Jake?" My Dad shouted, "Is that you?""Yup," I answered, popping the p. "Well your phone just buzzed about 2 hours ago." I sighed. Two hours ago?I rushed up the stairs to find my phone, a message. Sender=Bella. Good, I missed her too. Bella was still my best friend but with out the whole messed up love triangle. It was better now.

_Hey Jake, missing you. Nessie, Edward and I went to the beach today, gonna teach her how to swim now! -B x_

I texted back letting her know what was happening down here.

_Bella! How r u doin? Nessie learnt to swim? Wow! Tell her I said well done. Anyways sorry didn't reply till now, been on patrol. You having a good time in leach city LOL. Text back soon, I miss you guys. Even Blondie! Its quiet with out you. Send them all my love, (except Blondie :P) - Jake ;)_

Well that pretty much summed up my feelings, with out the whole, hole in my heart crap. I really missed Nessie. She was my sun, just like Bella had once described me, her sun. well she was mine. Literally, I could barely breath with out her. She was an angel, a little princess. A few minutes later I got a text back from Bella.

_We're doing great! And yeh, Nessie learnt to swim. She was amazing. Took her 3 minutes! I told her you said well done and she beamed at me, she said to tell you she loves you, and misses you. And actually Volterra is pretty nice, I was thinking though. I want to go on holiday. Get out in the sun with a pair of shorts on without being looked at in shock.. You know? And 'Blondie' happens to have a name you know! And if you think its quiet there, think about here. Its all doom and gloom in the castle, I vampire passed out yesterday because of the blood and screaming. (don't ask) Don't worry I'll send everyone your love, and Edward says Hi. Miss you too Jake, a lot - B x_

Trust Bella to send an essay of a text message in full sentences without any slang. Not even a smiley in there! And Nessie does miss me, I was glad but sad in the same time, she did miss me, I wasn't a scary old guy obsessing over her. But I didn't want her to be upset about being apart. I was pissed enough for both of us. I hated each second away from her. It was like trying to run through water, possible, but so hard you almost give up. The only reason I hadn't given up and gone to Volterra was because of Edward's suspicion that the Volturi might come here in their absence. If I'd go the pack would have no leader. Sam had started growing again. He wanted to grow old with Emilie and their twins. I'm sure if push came to shove though Sam would become a wolf once again. Regardless of how old he looked. I picked up my phone and typed in a reply.

_That's good Bells, Have a good time! I'm gonna head down to the beach with the pack.. Bonfire today, had a few newcomers. Be safe, Love you - Jake x_

_**2 Seconds Later..**_

_Love you too Jake - Bella 3 _

I really did love Bella, with all my heart. She was like my sister. But still. I sat on my bed in misery for hours just counting the seconds until I could see Ness again.

**9 hours Later.**

I was still counting seconds. Pointless, tiresome seconds. There was now 1 week, 3 days, 23 hours, 57 minutes and 13 seconds until the Cullens would come home..

**12 seconds..**

**11 seconds..**

I stopped then, If I didn't stop counting I would go insane. I longed to here my princess's voice, her twinkling laughter and to look at her soft brown eyes. And then I had the best idea. Skype! I pulled out my sister's old laptop and blew the dust of it. I clicked the shiny power button and waited for it to load. I brushed my russet hand through my thick black hair, it was short now. I preferred it shorter, now I had no reason to impress Bella I could keep it which ever length I wanted. This length was perfect. Short but not baldy. The computer came to life then and I clicked the blue circle with the white S in the middle. I signed up and text Bella.

_Bells, I wanna see Ness. Can you get on Skype? My user name is lol do u get it :P. Please I miss her - Jake *hopeful smile lol* ;)_

5 minutes later I was on a video call with Ness. "Hey Nessie," I called then waved. "Jeez Jake, you have a loud voice." She laughed softly and my heart ached, she was beautiful."Sorry Ness." I apologised to my little princess."Its Okay. I learnt to swim today!" She almost shouted her little pink cheeks were glowing with pride."I heard! Well done! I'm proud of you," I answered her softly. Her cheeks went bright red and I laughed. Just like her mom I thought. Her Bronze curls were growing. "Jake, I'm going on holiday!" She told me, "Yeh? Where to?" I asked, hoping I was invited. I really didn't want to be apart from her."Isle Esme! With the whole family! Even you Jakey!" I sighed in releif, I wouldn't have to be apart from her."When are we going?" I asked her trying to match her enthusiasm. "As soon as we get back!" She was practically bouncing, She was excited all right. I wondered if I was ever going to get over her. She was just so magical, she had me wrapped around her little finger. But I didn't mind. She was worth it. If my life was going to revolve around any kid I'm sure as hell glad the universe chose Nessie. We talked for hours. It was early morning when her parents finally sent her to bed. I sent her an air kiss through the camera and she caught it and put it in her pocket."Saving it for later," She laughed, and I joined in. After talking to Nessie I was ecstatic, until I heard her howl. I ran out the door screaming to Billy I was leaving.

I took my clothes of and phased, pounding towards Leah, what had she done now? _Jake, Help! _I heard her mentally say to me. She was being attacked. I saw the person attacking. A vampire. I let out a menacing hiss.

**Tehehehe a cliff hanger :P excited? Oh yeh.. REVIEW! :D **

**Rosie xx**

**Ps. Let me know what you want to happen next, I'm stuck ;)**


	5. 9 hours  a lot of kissing

**Please review, it would mean a lot.  
**Chapter 5: 9 hours…

"Bella, Where are you?" Edward called, I answered him and within a second he was here in the lounge, the huge leather sofa was about 3 meters long. It was tall and wide. It was the softest sofa I had ever sat on. Edward sat next to me and kissed me softly before he told me the news.  
"Aro said we can bring Renesmee here for the next 2 weeks with us. But Jasper or Alice has to bring her. I told Alice to bring her and she's going to be here tomorrow at 8."  
"What? Alice is allowed to leave right?" Edward shook his head slowly. "But she can go when we do?" He nodded and I let out a sigh, she wouldn't have to stay. Edward placed his hand on my thigh and rubbed my leg reassuringly. I picked up his hand a twisted mine into his before bringing it up to kiss it.  
I let down my shield so Edward could hear what I was thinking, I felt the elastic recoil as my shield fought to protect me and then he could hear me, well my thoughts.  
"Bella, are you doing that on purpose?" Yes. I thought to him, "Thank you." He whispered. My pleasure. I winked at him and suddenly my shield was back in place, protecting my mind. From Pain, from delusion, from Edward.  
"I'm sorry Edward; I couldn't keep it in place." I apologized and bit my lip. Suddenly my lips were no longer being bit; they were being swayed and moved in different ways. I hadn't noticed Edward's soft lips crash into mine, but I did notice them moving in ways I never thought possible, I pulled my fingers through Edwards hair to pull myself closer to him, his bronze hair felt like silk on my fingertips. Edward moved down to kiss along my neck, over my jawline. I pulled his head back up to my lips and kissed him. His teeth felt his way to my red dress; I stopped him before he ripped it apart. Rather than waiting for a reason not to rip apart my dress he reached for my mouth again and kissed me, I almost forgot to tell him the reason, but I also didn't want to hurt his feelings without explaining my rejection. "Edward, I rather like this dress." I whispered against his luscious lips. He nodded as his tongue traced my teeth; I laughed into his mouth and pulled away softly.  
"Edward, what time is it?" I asked him quietly,  
"Almost 1pm, my love." I nodded and kissed his fore head once more before I bounced up of the sofa, turned on the fire in the antique fireplace, it was a traditional fire which used wood or paper, I threw some logs into the fire and a magazine I'd finished reading earlier on. I was warming the room up for Renesmee 7 hours. That's it, until I see my little girl and of course my best friend Alice. Oh Alice, she was being dragged into this too. I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him through the lounge, the soft carpet brushed against our feet, it was about 20 cm high, it was by far the best carpet I had ever seen, it was a deep crimson, obviously going along with the whole vampire theme.  
"Edward, did you ask Aro why everyone is so dressed up?" I asked him as I pulled him up the marble staircase in our 'bedroom'.  
"Yes, it's for Renesmee birthday." Suspicious Aro already knew Renesmee was coming before we'd asked him ourselves. I nodded,  
"A party..?" Then it was Edwards turn to nod, I laughed. "Well, I did want to do something else in the sleeping room, but I guess we're going to have to get dressed instead," I teased. But Edward was not in the mood, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing him again and again until he placed me on the bed, his lips not moving once from mine. It seemed he didn't care that I liked my dress as he ripped it apart, and obviously the same for my 'undergarments' He muttered something about replacing it into my mouth, I didn't care. 6 ½ hours later...  
"Erm, Edward my love," I pulled at his torso and he looked up, "We do have a daughter to greet and a party to attend," He laughed softly and untangled himself from me to lie down beside me on the grand bed.  
"I really will replace your dress," he breathed, I laughed at him and placed my lips on his once more before I went to find some clothes to put on, Aro had let us go shopping after he declared we were staying, I bought almost 200 euros worth of underwear each garment Edwards choice, I'd laughed when Felix eyed the woman behind us in the boutique with all my lingerie and Edward had growled. I put on Edwards favourite black bra, it was lacy with a little bow on the front, the matching bottoms which were tiny and lacy too. I walked around the room, strutting for Edward and yet again he laughed softly, and then he said. "Please go put your clothes on before all my self-restraint disappears." I'd laughed hysterically at him and asked him to choose a suitable dress for the party. He chose a short dress, probably a couple of inches longer than Jane's dress, It was red, wasn't everything red in this place. It was stringy with a black lace belt below the bust, He chose some black lacy tights to wear beneath it and some red heels, I laughed at how good a fashion sense my husband had, the neck was extremely low, lower than Jane's it went below the thick lace belt although it didn't cut through it, beneath it was a thin piece of lace, it was light, light enough that you could see some cleavage but dark enough that it didn't look disrespectful, It was the kind of dress that was classy but also short and teasing. Edward enjoyed the feeling when men eyed me and I just kissed him, although sometimes he was slightly jealous, I picked out a suit for my husband a dinner suit much like Aro's but he had a red tie on to go with me. I pulled a brush through my hair, straightening it through the brush. It hung lightly down my back, I put on a pair of ruby earrings and a necklace to match, and it had a thick gold chain alike my wedding gift from Aro. I looked at myself in the mirror, it was long so I could see my whole body, Edward stood beside me, we really were the perfect couple. I smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around my waist. We looked beautiful as usual, I suddenly had a brilliant idea,  
"Edward, lets trick Alice." He stared at me bewildered as I showed him 2 contact lenses cases. And then he grinned my favourite crooked grin and took a packet from my hand. And then it was 8 o'clock my daughter would be here any second we rushed to the door hand in hand until we arrived at the main hall where the 'party' would be. Everyone was dressed up, I thought of how ironic it was that a 3 year old was having a party like this.  
And then I caught their scent, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme and Renesmee. I looked to Aro immediately to see his reaction. He was careful, composed. Maybe he wouldn't mind, everyone came when he specifically asked for Alice and he got more, I hoped with all my heart that that would be the case. I pulled at Edward's arm and then gestured for him to come with me to my little girl, he joined me and we ran to her. Edward ran to her and picked her up, She placed her delicate fingers on his cheek and he whispered, "I've missed you too sweetheart." Seeing my husband and daughter like that had my beaming, I rushed to them and joined the embrace. Afterwards I took Renesmee from Edwards arms and held her myself while I greeted the rest of my family. Alice told me she liked my outfit, Rosalie hugged me, Emmet pulled me up into a bear hug, Carlisle touched my arm hesitantly and I hugged Esme. Jasper was with Edward, staring. He looked shocked I realised he was staring at Edwards eyes. The blood red ones.  
Suddenly everyone turned to my eyes too. I stood frozen pretending to be confused, "Are you okay?" I asked to everyone in general. They stared at me in shock. Until Carlisle broke the silence and said.  
"Bella, Edward why are your eyes red?" He sounded disappointed but more shocked, Suddenly Edward burst out laughing,  
"Why do you think Carlisle..?" Edward asked, his voice sounding menacing, cheeky.  
"You didn't?" Esme stuttered.  
"Why Edward?" Emmett almost shouted.  
"Ugh, Edward, Bella how long is this going to last?" Alice said annoyed.  
I decided to break the silence… "Surprise!" I laughed as I pulled the contact lenses out. Everyone laughed and I heard a little laugh coming from below me, Renesmee.  
"Momma?" Renesmee asked, I nodded "Why is everyone dressed up?" I laughed at her confused expression.  
"Because this is your birthday party!" She smiled at me and then she jumped out of my arms to the floor.  
"I'm going to thank Aro." She said loudly, I stopped her before she could go anywhere.  
"Come on baby we'll go together." I told her softly as I grabbed her hand and Edward took the other.


	6. Blood Lust

**Hey Guys, so sorry I haven't updated in a while to those of you who are reading (probably no-one talking to myself over here loll, anyway I've had writers block haven't able to think of any thing to write the past 10 000 words have been easy but I don't really know what's going to happen. If anyone has any idea's just pm me or something. As you can tell from the title there has to be some sort of problem because a couple of meteors have shown up in her life (not literally) but at the moment I don't know why or when they're what ever they are going to show up. I guess It will be something to do with the Volturi, maybe not. I don't know yet which is why I need your idea's apparently I've had 88 visitors so maybe you guys want to hear more..? well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I'm writing this before the actual chapter I have no idea what is going to happen at the moment but I guess If you enjoy it as much as I'm going to enjoy finally writing something its all I can ask for :)**

"Come on lovely." I said to my daughter as she paused in shock, she shook her head at me. "what's a matter baby?" I cooed softly. She paused then turned to reply to me.  
"I smell humans mama." Edward turned his head at the same time as I did to face the smell, it was coming from the main hall.  
"Okay honey, I'm sure it's just from earlier on," I paused wondering if I should tell her what they fed on. I struggled against my shield and asked Edward, he nodded discreetly. "Well uncle Aro, he doest drink blood from animals. He drinks blood from humans." I stopped taking in her horror-struck expression maybe I shouldn't continue, maybe I should let Edward explain the rest to her because I didn't know how to make it sound any better than it did. Whereas my husband, my. Beautiful husband did, he had a way with words, he had a way with everything. Things wanted to go his way. It was like the world was made to please him, I certainly was. I stroked her face softly as Edward continued with my explanation.  
"Well, Renesmee. You are half human, so your whole being shy's away from hurting humans, because you are sort of one of them. But when you smell them, what do they smell like?" He asked her softly, he was an amazing father. She was lucky to have him. Just like I was.  
"they smell yummy, but I don't want to eat them Dada." she said her little face full of confusion.  
"Well Nessie," I growled. "Renesmee I mean, Aro isn't half human and he also doesn't have any human friends or relatives like you, me and your mommy do, so he feels no reason not to eat them, do you understand that baby?" He asked again, softness radiating from him, each word filled with love. She nodded her perfect little head. I laughed at her, she was so cute. I kissed her cheek lightly before I moved on to my husband, he put his arm around my waist then pulled me toward him, I looked to his eyes and blinked in shock forgetting the reason his eyes were red before cursing myself in my head. He bent his head down so his head was parallel to mine and gently pressed his lips to mine, the tingly feeling was there as usual, I felt ecstatic. He started to bring his head up again but like the child I was, I grabbed his head again and pressed my lips to his softly.  
Ness cleared her throat quietly, and I giggled into Edwards shoulder. "Sorry Ness." Edward laughed and I stared at him in awe. I don't think I will ever get tired of watching him laugh. I turned around, out of his shoulder as I started to walk away he grabbed my arm and spun me round to face him, he brought his lips to mine once more muttering something along the lines of "Nessie needs to get used to this," I listened to her giggle as I stood with my lips swaying softly. I zoned out, forgetting that we were in a hall, where people came and went every few minutes. Wait seconds, forgetting that next to me was an extremely mouth watering smell getting stronger and stronger and then suddenly I pulled away from him.  
"Edward," I whispered, fear evident in my voice.  
"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, worry evident in his.  
"That smell, it's not from earlier on." I stated.  
"Your right," He turned to our daughter, her little frame was shaking now, with fear and excitement.  
"Momma, Dada. Are the humans here for my party?" She asked softly confusion in her voice. They were here for her party, but unfortunately for them, they were the meal. They wouldn't be leaving tonight. And then the doors slammed shut.  
Nessie shook with fear as the first scream was heard. I was horrified, how could they do that. It was a 3 year old's birthday for crying out loud.I picked up my daughter and covered her ears as I heard the heartbreaking, ear splitting screams continue, I could feel the fear in the air and it took a lot of concentration not to run into the room and join in. I felt sick at the thought of myself helping the monsters end all those humans lives. More screams were heard, they echoed through the dimly lit halls. Blood-curling screams, I wanted to take Renesmee far away, somewhere where the screams wouldn't be heard, where she could sleep away the fear. But I felt my feet stick to the floor, I couldn't move. I was in shock. The screams started to die down, but I still felt it, the spine chilling atmosphere. I was worried Renesmee was cold, if I were human I would be shaking. It was like the room had frozen. I wondered whether icicles would appear. It had only been 3 seconds and all the screaming was over hundreds of lives ended. I shuddered. I was still frozen with my hands over my daughters ears, she shook my off but I didn't move. I stayed where I was. I hadn't moved at all since I covered her ears. I was just in shock, or I was scared I didn't know.  
"Bella?" I heard an angel speaking but I couldn't see him. I searched for the source, for the angel. The velvety smooth voice continued.  
"Bella?" I felt horrible, this angel he was speaking to me. Where was he. I strained my eyes but still. Blackness I longed for the angel, I needed it.  
"Bella?" the angels voice sounded desperate, worried. I wanted to comfort the angel but I couldn't find him, he must be somewhere. But all there is, black. Nothing else. Just the darkness.  
"Bella, speak to me." The angel's voice was desperate. I wanted to answer him. I needed to. It hurt me to hear the angel like that. I heard another voice then and I was even more hurt.  
"Momma?" The little girl, her voice was like ringing bells, she sounded like an angel too, the first angels daughter? Maybe I wanted to help her find her momma but first, I had to open my eyes. "Momma, Please talk to me? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Will you forgive me?" and then, through the darkness I saw another scene. It was a girl, 18 years old or so, with a man. A beautiful man, he was so tall, and beautiful with bronze hair and topaz eyes, he was about the same age as her, And then I realised the girl was holding her hands over someone's ears, a little girl. About 6 years old with long ringlets, bronze. Like the man, and her eyes were chocolate brown, I immediately loved this little girl, and then I realised, I already loved this little girl, she was my daughter. And the man he was my husband. The girl next to him, with the perfect figure, long brown hair and flawless face... She was me.  
I opened my eyes. And I understood why I hadn't been able to find the angel, my angel. I had been in shock and my eyes were closed. I hadn't been able to open my eyes. I laughed at the panic I had been going through, because my eyes were shut.  
"I love you," I said, to Edward and then he picked me up and spun me round, after a couple of seconds he had crushed his lips to mine, my mouth opening and his tongue playing with mine.  
"Don't- you- ever- do- that- to me- again!" He hissed through violent kisses. I laughed,  
"No problem," I whispered into his mouth, yet again I almost forgot about the other little angel stood beside me. I pulled away from Edward and knelt next to her so I was closer to her little face, "Nessie," I mentally hissed at the name, oh screw it. Nessie was cute enough. "I'm okay now, but why on earth did you think I was upset with you?" I asked her worried about her sorrow.  
"Because I made you go into shock, or whatever happened. I smelt the blood first." She was crying now. I kissed away the tears from her cheeks and smiled at her.  
"Baby I wasn't in shock because you smelt the blood, I was in shock because I was scared," I lied to her and I immediately felt guilty, I was in shock because if I hadn't of been I would have joined in, I would have murdered someone. But thankfully my body had registered the fact and stopped me. I laughed. My vampire body hadn't wanted me to drink blood, ironic really. But I wasn't about to announce that fact to my daughter. Edward, maybe but Nessie had enough worry to think about.  
"Edward, maybe we should go and warn your family about the blood," I told him softly kissing his cheek afterwards. He nodded in agreement, he picked Ness up and wrapped his free arm around my waist. And then we went to meet his family, our family. I was never ever going to get used to that fact. I was his wife and his family was mine too.  
We saw Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper first. Rosalie and Emmett had gone straight to their room, it was next to ours. I sighed. Renesmee defiantly wasn't getting any sleep tonight. And then I panicked. Rosalie and Emmett are somewhere in the house while a load of bleeding humans are lying around, what if? I shook the thought from my head, literally. Alice gave me a confused looks, Jasper was stood still not noticing and Edward squeezed my hand.  
"Is there something I should know Edward?" Carlisle asked, confusion written on his face.  
"Nothing to be concerned about really, we'll just have to get used to it. If we are to stay here," I started.  
"Just Aro and his brothers were feeding, I guess the rest of the guard were there too." He said.  
"I see." Carlisle said, he wasn't happy about the idea, but alike us he couldn't do anything.  
"Jazz, I promise I wont let you suffer, If it gets to much tell me and we can run." Alice said to him softly. Edward shook his head.  
"Alice stop thinking them things Aro is going to be reading every thought in your head soon," he hissed. Alice nodded. And then it came to me,  
"No he's not, I wont let him." I laughed. He couldn't get into their heads. Ha!  
"Bella, you are amazing," Edwards velvety voice whispered. I took his hand and twisted my fingers into his. I looked into his eyes in awe, again I will never get over how perfect he is, my husband is. So. What to do now, we had nothing. Well I had something, -I let my shield down, again struggling. I didn't know how long my hold would last but hopefully long enough for Edward to get a message, he turned his head to look at me and I knew he could hear,- I didn't know about Edward. But it's almost 2am and I am certainly very 'tired'. Edward laughed."Maybe you should get some sleep Nessie…" Edward started, she yawned and I laughed. Edward still hadn't put her down. She nestled her head into his shoulder and I smiled at them, Edward kissed her head before resting his on hers. I said goodbye to our family and pulled Edward by the hand to the bedroom. He put Renesmee in the other bedroom in our little house/room. The room was like an apartment, a huge, expensive apartment. The room was smaller than ours. But the walls were darker, which probably made it seem that way. The walls were a dark pink, hot pink with a hint of red, as to be expected in this place. But the carpet, much alike the other room was white. Pure white. The bed covers were thick and cosy and the single bed with a brass headboard had an expensive memory foam mattress. I knew she'd sleep well tonight.

I took Edward's hand and we carried on from where we left off a few hours ago.

**Was it good? Please review! I hope that was exciting enough… I know it wasn't exciting at all ****L**

**Butt I still want some reviews pleaseeee ! Oh yehh, I don't know whether Im gonna carry this story on, I've had quite a few readers but Im really stuck I needd some idea's**

**Help..?**

**Rosie xx**


	7. Getting Dressed

****

********

Okay I got a review! I have 2 now.. Wow! I'm really happy about that lol! But please can I get some moree ? I was checking out my story stats and I had 7 people read my story last night, you guys do not understand how happy I was about that! And 2 people have done the alert thingy! I was jumping up and down literally. I hope you guys liked Bella's reaction to the blood, I considered letting her go after the humans but I decided people might not be to happy about that, also it would have scared Nessie... Oh yeh about Nessie I hope you don't mind me calling her that now. I thought Bella just had to let it go..? Well I'm gonna write now and stop going on :P

P.S: If you have an idea's just pm me, I want you guys to have a say in the story :)

****

Getting Dressed:

Well I never thought a vampire could sleep, but for the past few hours I'm pretty sure I was sleeping... Maybe I was just resting my eye's without thinking. I really had no idea what had happened but I did remember what happened before I 'rested my eyes' and then I quickly wiped my messy excuse of hair out of my face longing to see the angel beside me. He was laying down his eyes shut, a peaceful look on his beautiful face. I watched his perfect chest raise up and down with his breathing. I wondered if he was 'resting his eyes' too but as though he could hear my thoughts he snapped his eyes open to look at me

"Good Morning beautiful." He said softly, then kissed my lips tenderly.  
"Good Morning to you too," I laughed. I watched him jump out of the bed. He held my hands and pulled me up after him. We looked into each others eyes for a moment before he brought my hands up to his lips and kissed them.  
"Renesmee," I whispered.  
"What about her?" Edward asked,  
"Well we need to check on her." I told him, as though it was obvious.  
"Sure Sure," He said. Sounding a lot like Jake. I wondered how he was as I walked along the corridor to Nessie's room. Jake must be in a state, without Nessie. And it won't be long before Nessie is going to be in a state too. Jacob being the wolf it was probably worse for him. I wondered idly whether Aro would object to bringing Jacob. But I didn't want to put him in danger. I'm pretty sure Nessie would rather being separated from him for 2 weeks to him being Aro's permanent guard dog. The idea was disgusting. Just like Aro. Nessie's room was roughly 3.5 seconds away from ours in human pace. Edward and I never felt the need to go faster, the vampires here felt completely different. They would run everywhere, as though they had little time. I didn't see how any vampire would have 'little time'. Unless they had something to do. Somewhere to go. A deadline? I wondered whether Aro had given his guard a deadline, but what type of deadline? And who was going to get at the end of the deadline. I hoped it wasn't us. When we got to the room I was shocked at the amount of thinking I had done in that brief few seconds. If I was a human my head would surely hurt. I could smell Nessie now. Her soft scent. She smelt like ice cream and rose's and strawberries. Edward told me she smelt like I did when I was human with a hint of vampire, I really didn't see how I could smell anything like Ness. She was amazing, one of a kind. (well almost) I laughed aloud at my mental brackets and received a puzzled look from my husband.  
"Good Morning Sweetheart," I cooed to Renesmee as she stirred in her sleep. Edward stopped me. I was silent then. Edwards face was worried. Suddenly he was shaking Nessie awake. She snapped her eyes open and sobbed. Edward sat beside her and she sobbed into his shoulder,  
"Look Nessie, we are still here. No-one has hurt us!" He said softly. I didn't understand what Edward meant. Until it clicked. Nessie dreamt that something had hurt us, by us Edward an I, her parents and now she was sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Its okay sweetheart," I said quietly, stroking head. Slowly she calmed down and smiled, her beautiful, breath taking smile. "Now, Ness. We went shopping the other day and we bought you lots of clothes! We have lots of frilly dresses. Would you like to pick one?" She nodded her head and rushed to the wardrobe. She shoved her father out of the door wanting him to be surprised when he saw her. I laughed at her and her little games as I kissed Edward goodbye. She muttered something along the lines of ,  
"hurry up Daddy." I laughed and Edward leant in to kiss me one more time, I ducked out of the way and pushed him through the door, sticking a tongue out at him as he pouted.  
5 minutes later Nessie ordered me to announce her arrival to her Dad. I went to tell him Nessie was coming. Then she bounced out of her bedroom. Looking like a little model. She had a little skirt on, it was frilly and reached a couple of inches above her knee's, with a little white tank top on over it. The front of the top had a little love heart on it the same shade of pink as her skirt. Her long bronze hair had a little plait in and of course a pink bobble.  
"Don't you look pretty Renesmee!" Edward cooed before kissing her cheek. She did a little spin before jotting off to find some suitable shoes in the closet. I stayed with Edward this time.  
"Look at our little girl!" Edward said proudly, if he could have cried, I'm sure he would have.  
"She looks beautiful doesn't she." I said, pride in every syllable of my sentence.  
"Just like her mother," He answered. I laughed and kissed him. A tingly feeling on my lips. He kissed me back violently. His lips crashing down on mine. We fell on our backs onto the sofa we'd rested on. And then a little noise was heard. A tiny little clearing of the throat. I laughed into Edwards none moving mouth. I tried to escape from his grip but he held me firmly refusing to end our kiss. Nessie started laughing at her father, and I just gave up. I kissed him back, and finally when Edward seemed to have had enough I withdrew, pulling his bottom lip back with me. Nessie shuddered.  
"Look at my shoes mommy!" she almost screamed excitement in her little voice.  
"Very Pretty," I commented. She was wearing converse. White converse to match her vest top, but the logo and stripe were pink. They matched well with her frilly ankle socks. Edward was still moping about ending the kiss, I laughed. That was my job.  
I wondered what Edward wanted to do today, maybe we should ask his family, our family I corrected myself.  
"What are we going to do today Daddy?" Renesmee asked as though she'd heard my thoughts.  
"I don't know sweetie, what would you like to do?" He asked her.  
"I want to see Aro." She said firmly. I certainly didn't but we still had some arranging to do with him.  
"Then that's what we're going to do!" I said as I tickled her, Her velvet giggle was beautiful, Edward picked her up and put her on the couch and we continued tickling her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I inhaled the scent then carried on walking to let Alice in.  
"I'm here to dress-" She stopped, "aaw," she winged.  
"To late," I laughed.  
"Well that's okay, I'm just going to have to dress you!" and then it was my turn to grunt,  
"Edward, we'll be done in an hour." She said firmly.  
"It only took Nessie 5 minutes." Edward said imitating her voice.  
"Well that's Bella's fault for dressing Nessie, isn't it." she said, I wondered how she was always so happy. Her voice was filled with excitement she hadn't dressed me for almost 6 months, what a blissful six months. But Edward hadn't given up.  
"I think you should let Bella dress herself." He said almost growling. Alice wasn't going to give up easily.  
"No." She hissed.  
"Yes." Edward growled back, this was getting serious.  
"How about, you dress me but either dress quickly or let Edward stay." I said trying to make peace. Edward calmed down a bit and Alice started to smile again.  
"If Edward stays I get 2 hours," I could see why she smiled, and I wasn't pleased.  
"No." I said firmly. I knew Alice was going to win. Alice I hardly need makeup and its not going to take long to put the clothes on.  
"Your right Bella, you don't need makeup. But you're going to wear it anyway." She smirked. Edward was debating with himself whether to intervene or not.  
"Alice." I sighed and grabbed Edwards hand as I followed her to the torture chamber, previously known as my bedroom.  
Alice rushed to my closet and started throwing things about. She took out everything she considered wearable and made me try each and every outfit on. After 30 minutes of 'strutting' as Alice called it. Who knows why, Alice finally chose an outfit. It was a bit like Nessie's but instead I was wearing a denim skirt. It was short but I had tights on underneath with converse. I had the long style on, they were like Nessie's but a different colour. They were pink with a white logo. Instead of a pink stripe the stripe was black. Over the tank top Alice insisted I wear a hoodie, I put on a brown Abercrombie hoodie. And then as though I wasn't wearing enough layers she made me put on a leather jacket. The look was really casual but I'd prefer jeans and a sweat shirt.  
"Alice I really don't-" she interrupted me.  
"You are very lucky I have let you get away with this so please shut up." She said through strained lips, Edward had laughed and Nessie was busy looking at the fancy clothes in my closet. After 2 hours Alice had put 2 tonne of make up on me and still managed to make it subtle. She was a genius. She'd applied false eyelashes, not that I needed them, eye liner, lip gloss, foundation which made me glow. It made me freaking glow. I was supposed to be a vampire and she'd made me look like I had a holiday glow. Weird. And a load of lip gloss. When I was free I rushed to Edward inhaling his scent, wow. He smelt nice. I missed him, being close to him. He knelt down to kiss me ending up with all of Alice's lip gloss on him. Making Nessie, Alice and I laugh our heads off. Edward had rushed to the bathroom to get the pink gunk of his lips.  
"Right then, what are you guys gonna do today?" Alice asked through her laughter.  
"Well we were going to ask Aro a few things and then maybe go out into the city." I answered. Adding in the city part there and then, Oh well. I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind. I certainly didn't. Edward came back and gave me a puzzled look,  
"Do you mind if I come?" She asked.  
"Of course Alice. I wouldn't want to leave you." I replied.  
"Only If you bring Jasper." Edward laughed, I knew his plan. He'd make Alice feel very anti-shopping. I laughed and Alice watched us in confusion.

"Well I'm not exactly going to leave him!" Edward and I burst out laughing as we left the room with Alice and Renesmee to go meet Aro.


	8. Trips to the Beach

****

********

Wow, two updates in one day. Three updates in two days. I'll probably be adding another chapter later on, sooo yeh (: Loads of updates because I have absolutely nothing to do, at the moment I'm watching charmed while writing this so it might not be as good as the others though so be warned.. I haven't decided exactly what's going to be happening in this chapter but I know they are going to meet Aro, then they are going into the city. Exciting? I'm thinking of putting some comments about charmed in.. maybe yeh I probably will.. Actually that's just confusing never mind lol :D

As I walked down the stairs, ready to face Aro. I prayed that he wouldn't be having another 'feast'. Maybe we could just avoid him, what did we have to say to him? Absolutely nothing. Alice had ran off to find Jasper telling us she'd meet us by the main hall. I watched as she ran down the hall, skipping happily to find Jasper.

(I'm so distracted lol taken me like 10 mins to write this, all Cole's fault he's way to fitt) I was in my own world as we got to the main hall. Alice was waiting by the entrance. I was surprised at how many vampires there were around. Tonnes of them everywhere. Well that certainly was odd. Edward knocked on the huge brown door. I heard a loud voice call enter and we all walked into the room, Nessie holding my hand and Edward holding my waist. Aro, Marcus and Caius were waiting for us. Sometimes I wondered if they had their own Alice. Someone who could tell them who or what or when someone or something was visiting because they always seemed to know.  
"Is there anything you want my friends?" Aro called from his chair.  
"Ssh!" Caius hissed at Aro, I had no idea why on earth he was telling him to shush. But.  
"Renesmee wanted to meet you…" I said.  
"and thank you for her party." Edward finished, as usual. Us we really were made for each other.  
"Oh, about that my young friend. We were wondering why you left. You went to bed early." he asked, well stated more like.  
"Renesmee wasn't feeling well, with all the blood around. So we sent her to bed." He said quietly. I laughed, he wasn't lying but it wasn't exactly the truth, Nessie wasn't tired until we mentioned it.  
"Perhaps, I could see your evening myself. So I can stop it happening again, I don't want Renesmee to feel uncomfortable while she's here…" He began.  
"No." I said solidly. Aro got up to touch his hand, "No." I growled. He went to touch Edwards hand that wasn't around my waist. I was furious, he wasn't going to get into Edwards head, not with me around. He looked at me in shock, I smiled.  
"No." and then I smirked. I heard Caius hiss from his seat.  
"Of course, I'm sorry Bella." He said, it was obvious he was embarrassed. I just laughed.  
"Aro, I have a few questions about our stay." He nodded. "Well, I want to know what it is you want us to do," I asked.  
"Just give our way of life a chance, that's all." He said. I nodded.  
"And Also," Edward started, "I wanted to know If we can leave the castle, Bella and Renesmee want to go to the town for the day, will that be okay?" He asked, his voice like velvet.  
"Of course young Edward, as long as your going to return." He answered, his menacing voice and dark. "And if you do, we will find you." He continued. We left then quickly and quietly, Edwards arm still around my waist and Renesmee's hand in mine. We walked through the dark corridors to the front door, Alice skipping along beside us, tugging a grouchy Jasper along with her. Suddenly I felt the need to get out, get away from this dark place, where everything is crimson and everywhere has evil. We rushed out of the castle to the light at vampire speed. It was easier to concentrate as I smelt the air, unpolluted by innocents blood. Wow. That was much better. I inhaled the air and I felt better.  
"Hurry up Momma!" Nessie said tugging at my arms as I stood at the door beneath the clock tower, I immediately turned around. As did Edward, Alice and Jasper. Renesmee stood in the sunlight confused.  
"One minute Ness," I said softly.  
Most of my skin was covered up already, I'd put my hood up and put on a pair of sunglasses, easy. I saw Alice had the same idea. She pulled on a pair of leggings to cover her legs which were supposed to be bare. She had boots on so her feet were fine. Edward and Jasper were wearing jeans, jasper in a hoodie which he could put on. But Edward was in a blue shirt, the arms were ¾ length. I sighed, I really liked that shirt on him. He pulled on a leather jacket and some sun glasses and then again we left the room, all covered up, not an inch of skin showing anywhere but our faces. Which shouldn't receive much sunlight if any at all.  
We walked along the coast, the beach was about a meter below the us. There was a raised platform that we could walk on. Towards the side there was a staircase so that people could get down to the beach, we walked up and down the platform for ages, just talking. We talked for hours, about everything, life, television. There wasn't a subject we didn't talk about. I longed to walk along the beach with my feet in the sand, but that would involve taking my tights and shoe's off but my legs were made of vampire skin. Vampire skin which sparkles in the sun. I was happy in my new life, but I wanted to do that so much It hurt, I had an idea. It was brilliant. I was going on holiday. In 1 week and 5 days, I was going to isle Esme and my whole family would be coming with me, I voiced my idea.

"Lets go to Isle Esme! With her permission of course." I said excitement obvious in my voice, "and we can walk on the beach and play in the sand without worrying about people seeing us sparkle." I was bouncing. And so was Alice, and very soon after so was Renesmee. Although she could play in the sun already. Lucky little sod, I laughed. I really did love her. With all the girls excitement Jasper looked like he might explode, to a group of outsiders Edward would look like the only sane person with us.  
"That's a great idea Bella," Edward said softly, our eye's meeting. I felt weak already, he was beautiful.  
"Yep, we should go shopping to get some holiday clothes!" Alice chirped, Edward exchanged a look with Jasper and Alice started again. "Jasper!" she sighed. And we all laughed. Nessie was walking along the sand now, he bare legs were glowing slightly, a little shimmer. I knew for a fact that there was a swimming pool at the castle so I made a mental note to teach her to swim and bring her back. Ness was busy playing in the sand so Edward and I twisted our fingers together, sat down on the platform and watched Nessie play in the sand. After 10 minutes she had made the best sand castle I had ever seen, It was of the castle. It was perfect! It even included the bell tower. It was about a meter high too. She really was amazing.  
A passing couple came to talk to us, they were about 23 give or take a few years. The man was tall with messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes and the girl was a few inches shorter with light brown hair and brown eyes. She looked a bit like me when I was a human, but a little bit more tanned. The man started,  
"Do you know that little girl?" He asked,  
"Yes she's my daugh-" I was interrupted by a velvet voice.  
"She's my sister." Edward said, oops. I almost told the couple that I had a 6 year old daughter, when I looked about 18. All a lie. I was 21 with a 3 year old daughter. They seemed to buy it anyway.  
"She looks just like you," He commented and held out his hand, "I'm Joe."  
"I'm Edward, this is my wife Bella, my brother Jasper and his wife Alice." He said pointing at us with his free hand with our names.  
"Nice to meet you," Jasper said.  
"This is my girlfriend Jess," Joe said quietly,  
"it's a pleasure to meet you," she said, to a human it would have been a barely heard whisper. But we heard it. She must have been dazzled. "your sister is really cute," she commented.  
"Thank you, Her name is Renesmee," He turned to our daughter, "come and meet Joe and Jess Ness." He called. Ness knew the script. When we met humans she called me Bella and her father Edward.  
"Hello, my name is Renesmee." she stated loudly, her little voice was soft yet confident. They smiled and introduced themselves. They left a couple of minutes later after a sufficiently awkward conversation.  
"They seemed nice," I smiled.  
"Mhmm.." Edward said through barred teeth,  
"What now?" I laughed.  
"Well the man 'Joe' was with his girlfriend and still kept fantasising about you, even though he knew you were my wife. And the girl was hating on you because you were my wife. I was about to tear both of them to pieces." He ranted. I kissed him softly to shut him up, "thank you Bella," he breathed.  
"My pleasure," I whispered.

After a long day I was ready to go home, Alice had taken Jasper shopping, promising to get Nessie, Edward and I some swimsuits and Ness played in the sand all day. I pretty much kissed Edward mostly but we helped Renesmee build some sand castles. It was starting to get dark so Edward decided it was time to leave. I agreed. We picked up Nessie and walked back to the castle, as usual. Nessie's hand in mine and Edwards arm around my waist.


	9. Swimming Lessons

**Hey everyone, I went for a meal today. It was horrible tbh. I hated it, except the curly fries, they were nice! So just a heads up to all of you in England never ever go to salt n pepper. Its rubbish. Anyway, now I'm home I can write all my lovely idea's I came up with, Bella and Edward are going to teach Nessie how to swim ****J**

**Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 9: Swimming Lessons.

"Momma, can we go to the beach again tomorrow?" Nessie asked quietly. "Of course you can sweetie." I answered her, smiling. "Maybe if the weather is dull we'll come with you." I hoped the weather would be bad. I didn't want her to be disappointed. I looked around the room to find Edward. He was playing the piano in the main room. This room was so confusing, I didn't see how it was a room. I thought of the Volturi Castle, it was like a flat, So it was official I'll call the room the flat, because rooms in rooms is just confusing. I listened to the notes, he was playing my lullaby. I left Renesmee in the little lounge writing a plan of what we would do tomorrow, It started of,

1. Learn to swim with momma

2. Go to the beach

3. Go shopping with aunty Alice.

Nessie had defiantly inherited the 'I like to shop' gene. I walked over to Edward. Down the corridor to my love, He stopped playing as I covered his eyes and whispered, "Guess who?" seductively into his ear before nibbling it, and then he turned around to face me. Looking deep into my eyes, he was beautiful, and I knew that was exactly what he was thinking too. He kissed me softly before pulling me down to the piano stool to sit next to him. He played and played, each note getting softer and softer, peaceful-er too. "I'm going to the pool with Renesmee." I said softly into my husbands ear, he didn't answer, I presumed he was going to stay and play the piano but was shocked when he took my hand and pulled me back."And I'm coming with you," he purred. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I laughed,"Hurry up Momma!" I heard Nessie's restless call and hurried to the bedroom to face whatever Alice had bought for me as swimwear. Oh great, 3 pieces of cloth. Nice. I put on the brown bikini, it had bronze studs along the bottom of the top and on the top of the belt of the briefs. The strings at the top were like a mix of pink and brown, as though it had been tie dyed that way. I grabbed one of Edwards shirts to but on to walk through the castle. I took out Renesmee's bathing suit. It was a little tankini, the same colour as mine. I texted Alice letting her know we were going down to the pool.

_Hey Ali-Going down to the pool u coming? -B_

A couple of seconds later I received a reply,

_Yup, Jazz and I will see you there -Ali x_

I found the shorts Alice had brought for Edward. Brown, I laughed. The whole family colour co-ordinated. Edwards shorts had a little pink nike tick at the bottom left of his trunks. "Bella, Cullen I honestly should not let you ever change from that shirt ever again," he whispered seductively. "Mhmm.." I laughed before pecking his cheek, he'd twisted his head at vampire speed making me kiss his full lips. I laughed, "Edward, you didn't have to trick me into a kiss, love." he chuckled, He grabbed my arm and pulled me along to the pool, Nessie trailing behind us. When we got to the pool as expected Alice was waiting for us with Jasper. I thought about Rosalie and text her letting her know where we were, and then sent the same text to Esme.

_Hey Rose, Me, Edward, Nessie, Ali and Jazz are down by the pool r u and Em coming? Teaching Ness to swim! -B & E x_

_Hey Mom, Me, Edward, Nessie, Ali and Jazz are down by the pool, come join us. Teaching Nessie to swim! -B & E x_

I thought it only fair Carlisle and Esme watched their grandaughter learn to swim. And then my heart ached as I thought of Jacob missing out, I text him too.

_Hey Jake, missing you. Nessie, Edward and I went to the beach today, gonna teach her how to swim now! -B x_

I missed him a lot, he's my best friend as well as Nessie's. I'm glad she's 6 because she would be aching for him right now. Edward cannon balled into the pool splashing Alice who had been sitting on a deck chair, considering it was night and it was bitch black outside where we were it looked a lot like Alice was sunbathing.

"Ali, you do know vampires don't tan, especially not in the dark." I laughed.

She pulled a tongue out at me before running at vampire speed at me pushing me into the pool. Ness was in fits of laughter as I took of Edwards soaking wet shirt. I wrung it out and placed it on the chair next to Alice. And then before I knew it another littler pair of hands were pushing against my stone cold body. Renesmee.

"Would you like to get into the pool Ness?" I asked her."Yes Please Momma," she answered shyly."Come on then," I laughed. Ushering her forward. Edward was by my side, his hair was wet and messy, dangling in his face. "Jump in, Daddy will catch you." I promised."Come on Ness," he cooed beside me.

Then she ran into the pool doing a somersault in the air. I marvelled at how elegant she looked. Edward caught her before she touched the water, seconds later Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme joined us. They joined in straight away. Esme screamed as Emmett pushed her into the pool. I laughed when Rosalie pushed him in. Another victim of being pushed in with clothes on. We all laughed as he wrung out his Ralph Lauren t-shirt.

"Don't be such a baby," Edward laughed as Emmett sulked by sitting on the deck chair."I'll show you baby." Emmett dived into the pool, flooring Edward in seconds.

Edward stayed below the surface for a while tugging at my legs. I knelt down to face him beneath the water. It was exciting being able to stay under the water without going up for air, I watched as Edwards bronze hair spread around him, I needed a picture. We swam around pulling people under every so often. Eventually we came to the littlest pair of legs and bounced up to the surface. Edward stayed where he was a few meters away. "Ness, have a go at swimming to your Daddy." I encouraged. I would walk close by making sure no harm came to my precious little girl. She reached her Dad and we all applauded. She went pink and I smiled remembering the days when I did that. She was beautiful, soft, kind and precious. I went to her and kissed her cheek. After a while Rosalie and Emmett got fed up and left. Ali still hadn't got into the pool and Jasper was in the Jacuzzi with Carlisle, Esme was sat with Alice and Edward and I were still teaching Renesmee to swim. She was a quick learner, I'd give her that. I let down my shield and gave Edward my idea._ Lets throw Alice in,_ He nodded. But before we could she was running, oops forgot about the whole 'seeing the future' concept, Edward locked her off at one point and I did the other, She had no where to run. She screamed before jumping into the pool herself, I say she jumped, more a graceful dive. But still. I high fived my husband before he picked me up and jumped back into the pool whispering I love you into my ear. Believe me I loved him too.

**Okay okay it was the worst ending like ever, but give me a break its 2:29 am. I have updated 3 times today ****J**** I'm so proud of myself lol, I hope you guys liked the chapter, I will put some more up tomorrow but until then you could always… review?**

**Pretty Please! I'm begging. Review my story, I review everyone's stories why does noone review mine. Its not that bad is it? Please review ****L**

**Anyway Hoped you liked it!**

**Rosie xx**


	10. I miss her Skype

**Hey everyone, I went for a meal today. It was horrible tbh. I hated it, except the curly fries, they were nice! So just a heads up to all of you in England never ever go to salt n pepper. Its rubbish. Anyway, now I'm home I can write all my lovely idea's I came up with, Bella and Edward are going to teach Nessie how to swim ****J**

**Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 9: Swimming Lessons.

"Momma, can we go to the beach again tomorrow?" Nessie asked quietly. "Of course you can sweetie." I answered her, smiling. "Maybe if the weather is dull we'll come with you." I hoped the weather would be bad. I didn't want her to be disappointed. I looked around the room to find Edward. He was playing the piano in the main room. This room was so confusing, I didn't see how it was a room. I thought of the Volturi Castle, it was like a flat, So it was official I'll call the room the flat, because rooms in rooms is just confusing. I listened to the notes, he was playing my lullaby. I left Renesmee in the little lounge writing a plan of what we would do tomorrow, It started of,

1. Learn to swim with momma

2. Go to the beach

3. Go shopping with aunty Alice.

Nessie had defiantly inherited the 'I like to shop' gene. I walked over to Edward. Down the corridor to my love, He stopped playing as I covered his eyes and whispered, "Guess who?" seductively into his ear before nibbling it, and then he turned around to face me. Looking deep into my eyes, he was beautiful, and I knew that was exactly what he was thinking too. He kissed me softly before pulling me down to the piano stool to sit next to him. He played and played, each note getting softer and softer, peaceful-er too. "I'm going to the pool with Renesmee." I said softly into my husbands ear, he didn't answer, I presumed he was going to stay and play the piano but was shocked when he took my hand and pulled me back."And I'm coming with you," he purred. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I laughed,"Hurry up Momma!" I heard Nessie's restless call and hurried to the bedroom to face whatever Alice had bought for me as swimwear. Oh great, 3 pieces of cloth. Nice. I put on the brown bikini, it had bronze studs along the bottom of the top and on the top of the belt of the briefs. The strings at the top were like a mix of pink and brown, as though it had been tie dyed that way. I grabbed one of Edwards shirts to but on to walk through the castle. I took out Renesmee's bathing suit. It was a little tankini, the same colour as mine. I texted Alice letting her know we were going down to the pool.

_Hey Ali-Going down to the pool u coming? -B_

A couple of seconds later I received a reply,

_Yup, Jazz and I will see you there -Ali x_

I found the shorts Alice had brought for Edward. Brown, I laughed. The whole family colour co-ordinated. Edwards shorts had a little pink nike tick at the bottom left of his trunks. "Bella, Cullen I honestly should not let you ever change from that shirt ever again," he whispered seductively. "Mhmm.." I laughed before pecking his cheek, he'd twisted his head at vampire speed making me kiss his full lips. I laughed, "Edward, you didn't have to trick me into a kiss, love." he chuckled, He grabbed my arm and pulled me along to the pool, Nessie trailing behind us. When we got to the pool as expected Alice was waiting for us with Jasper. I thought about Rosalie and text her letting her know where we were, and then sent the same text to Esme.

_Hey Rose, Me, Edward, Nessie, Ali and Jazz are down by the pool r u and Em coming? Teaching Ness to swim! -B & E x_

_Hey Mom, Me, Edward, Nessie, Ali and Jazz are down by the pool, come join us. Teaching Nessie to swim! -B & E x_

I thought it only fair Carlisle and Esme watched their grandaughter learn to swim. And then my heart ached as I thought of Jacob missing out, I text him too.

_Hey Jake, missing you. Nessie, Edward and I went to the beach today, gonna teach her how to swim now! -B x_

I missed him a lot, he's my best friend as well as Nessie's. I'm glad she's 6 because she would be aching for him right now. Edward cannon balled into the pool splashing Alice who had been sitting on a deck chair, considering it was night and it was bitch black outside where we were it looked a lot like Alice was sunbathing.

"Ali, you do know vampires don't tan, especially not in the dark." I laughed.

She pulled a tongue out at me before running at vampire speed at me pushing me into the pool. Ness was in fits of laughter as I took of Edwards soaking wet shirt. I wrung it out and placed it on the chair next to Alice. And then before I knew it another littler pair of hands were pushing against my stone cold body. Renesmee.

"Would you like to get into the pool Ness?" I asked her."Yes Please Momma," she answered shyly."Come on then," I laughed. Ushering her forward. Edward was by my side, his hair was wet and messy, dangling in his face. "Jump in, Daddy will catch you." I promised."Come on Ness," he cooed beside me.

Then she ran into the pool doing a somersault in the air. I marvelled at how elegant she looked. Edward caught her before she touched the water, seconds later Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme joined us. They joined in straight away. Esme screamed as Emmett pushed her into the pool. I laughed when Rosalie pushed him in. Another victim of being pushed in with clothes on. We all laughed as he wrung out his Ralph Lauren t-shirt.

"Don't be such a baby," Edward laughed as Emmett sulked by sitting on the deck chair."I'll show you baby." Emmett dived into the pool, flooring Edward in seconds.

Edward stayed below the surface for a while tugging at my legs. I knelt down to face him beneath the water. It was exciting being able to stay under the water without going up for air, I watched as Edwards bronze hair spread around him, I needed a picture. We swam around pulling people under every so often. Eventually we came to the littlest pair of legs and bounced up to the surface. Edward stayed where he was a few meters away. "Ness, have a go at swimming to your Daddy." I encouraged. I would walk close by making sure no harm came to my precious little girl. She reached her Dad and we all applauded. She went pink and I smiled remembering the days when I did that. She was beautiful, soft, kind and precious. I went to her and kissed her cheek. After a while Rosalie and Emmett got fed up and left. Ali still hadn't got into the pool and Jasper was in the Jacuzzi with Carlisle, Esme was sat with Alice and Edward and I were still teaching Renesmee to swim. She was a quick learner, I'd give her that. I let down my shield and gave Edward my idea._ Lets throw Alice in,_ He nodded. But before we could she was running, oops forgot about the whole 'seeing the future' concept, Edward locked her off at one point and I did the other, She had no where to run. She screamed before jumping into the pool herself, I say she jumped, more a graceful dive. But still. I high fived my husband before he picked me up and jumped back into the pool whispering I love you into my ear. Believe me I loved him too.

**Okay okay it was the worst ending like ever, but give me a break its 2:29 am. I have updated 3 times today ****J**** I'm so proud of myself lol, I hope you guys liked the chapter, I will put some more up tomorrow but until then you could always… review?**

**Pretty Please! I'm begging. Review my story, I review everyone's stories why does noone review mine. Its not that bad is it? Please review ****L**

**Anyway Hoped you liked it!**

**Rosie xx**


	11. Oops is right

**Okay, For Starters, I am so so so sorry, I really am, I finally got some readers and subscribers and I go and take forever to upload a chapter after leaving you on a cliff hanger, Oh well. Your not gonna find out what happened until the Cullen's see Jake again anyway, which might possibly be sooner than you think ;) To say sorry, I'm going to add a long chapter! 2000 words at least. If I cant manage it I'll just post 2 chapters. Is that better? Good ****J**

**Oh my goodness! You guys don't understand how sorry I am.. For anyone who will forgive me and read this I hope you enjoy it. Its taken me so long to make this 2000 words so I'm really sorry but I had to cut it short. I will try my best to have 2 more chapters by next week though. Again I'm sorry xx**

Chapter 11: 6 Days to go.

Time passes slowly when your in a torture chamber. Each second feels an hour. Each hour a week. And then when a week is done. You don't understand where the days went. I sat in silence, just watching the seconds go by. Tic, Tok. Tic, Tok. Edward was taking Renesmee out for something to eat, I wouldn't leave. I wasn't sure why, but I had a horrible feeling. I hadn't heard from Jake since that skype conversation. Since then he hasn't replied to any of my texts. I called his house but Billy answered each time telling me Jake was out. Or busy. To busy for Nessie? That was not at all in character. Did we do something to upset him. There was something suspicious about the hostility in Billy's voice when he spoke to me. After a few worried phone calls Billy would hang up when he knew it was me. I text Jake.. Again

_Jacob, Where the hell are you? What did I do now? Please, Tell us. -Bella_

I sighed, he'd just ignore the text, like he'd ignored the last. And the one before that, and the one before that. What the hell was his problem? I mean, its not like I'd done anything. And Edward hadn't, the family were innocent. I was so confused. Even if I had done something, Jake would have told me, he would have moaned at me for hours, because he could. He was my best friend, he didn't keep secrets from me. 17 text messages, 12 phone calls. I was close to breaking. What was up with him, maybe they're was something wrong. Maybe Billy hadn't seen Jake at all. Maybe Billy was lying. I really didn't know. Edward hadn't really cared. Of course he was worried about Jacob, But he had other things on his mind. For example how Aro had been keeping his thoughts controlled around Edward now, how Jane was being nice. It was confusing. Suddenly I heard it. A beep. I ran to the table to read the message. Relief washed over me, covering every inch of my body. Until I saw the sender. Not Jacob. Not Jacob at all.

_Sender-Tanya,_

_Bella, Edward why have you done this to us? _

What? Now I was confused. Instead of texting her back I hurriedly clicked speed dial, Edward answered on the second ring."Bella?" He answered."Nope, the other girl with Bella's phone." I laughed. I heard his velvet chuckle and then it stopped. Suddenly serious he choked out."Bella, are you okay? You never call." He was worried, Damn it. I did it again. "I'm fine, Really. Just a bit confused." I heard Renesmee in the back ground."Look Daddy! I made my ice cream into milkshake!" I sighed."That's nice Ness," Edward commented. "What are you confused about love?" he asked softly. I quickly informed him of Jake's ignoring me and Tanya's upsetting text message. Edward told me he was on his way home, I heard Nessie's groans of protests through the phone and giggled lightly.

I heard a light knock on the door, what? Edward never knocks, nor Alice or Rosalie. Emmett or Jasper? I opened the door. A tall man, dark hair. Blood Red eyes and a face I recalled as Alec's stood at the door way to our little apartment. "Alec?" I asked, "Can I help you?" He nodded. "What is it?" I asked again."Bella." He said firmly, his eye's meeting mine, his eye's although they were blood red, they looked soft. Like he was nice. I scoffed as Alec continued, "Bella, Aro would like to speak to you." He said flatly. A menacing edge to his tone of voice. "Me?" I whispered, I was in shock."Well your name is Bella." He said trying to make me laugh I presumed. Fail."Why?" I croaked out."I don't know," He confessed. "But you'd best get going before Edward gets back with Renesmee." What could Aro possibly want to say to me that he couldn't say in front of Edward. I hated leaving the room. Since Jake started ignoring me in fact, I hadn't left the room once. Most days Alice would sit with me, we'd talk, watch movies. Etc. and some days Rosalie would come too. It was still agony. I was filled with worry, I felt like something had gone wrong, a gut wrenching instinct that something bad had happened or would happen. It was horrible. But I got on with it. It had been 5 whole days. Agony. I missed him."Give me a second." I said. I rushed to the main room and left Edward a note.

Edward, Gone to see Aro, apparently he wants me-Bella xx

The feeling was awful as I walked along the dark corridors. I could feel the dust, it was disgusting, worse was the fear. I could literally taste it on my parched tongue. And then came the burning. I could smell human. And I was thirsty. I hadn't hunted for a while. And the scent made my throat ache. I reached the main hall where Aro would be sat on his 'throne'. He was waiting. He was alone."Bella." He wiped a tusk of hair from his face. "Are you well.""What do you want Aro?" I cut in, I was not in the mood."Well, well. Who is unhappy here?" He asked teasing."Me." I stated, emotionless, flat."Why, my dear. I do not wish you sadness." He was playing with words now."Well, let me go home with my family. I have stayed here over 1 week. And I don't like it, You have been very hospitable, but I'm really homesick. There is no chance in this earth we will ever join you." I didn't want to be rude, but he deserved it. He'd forced me to be here. I had been taken here against my will and now what? Just wait here? For what? "Bella.. Bella.. You are not letting me speak my child." He cooed."Speak then." I spat, "I was just going to let you know about something…" he started. "but obviously you are not interested." I hissed."Aro, if your not going to tell me why you called me here. Let me go." I stated."Fine. I'm just going to make you aware, of what your friends in Denali have done to the Volturi." He was going to explain Tanya's sadness, I let out a violent hiss. "They wanted to attack. Fortunately for us we found out, and we burnt down their house." "What?" I was furious. "How could you do that to them?" I hissed."We had our sources tell us their devilish plan. We could not let that happen. The sisters and unfortunately my old friend Eleazar was in on it too. Because he was there too we left them be and only burned their house. We told them it was your idea.""How could you?" I almost sobbed. "They are like family to us.""Because they posed a threat, if they had killed us, we for sure wouldn't have let you survive." he laughed "So think of it as a good thing.""No." I roared, I turned to leave, "If you excuse me, I'm leaving. Good bye Aro."Felix cut me off at the door, "Bella, Bella. You made a deal with us you cannot go." Aro laughed. I felt like stabbing him, not that it would bring him harm. But still stabbing would be pleasurable. "I didn't make a deal with anyone" I spat. He shook his head mockingly. "I think you will find you did Mrs Cullen." I didn't. Did I? No, But Edward did."Or what?" I snarled."Or we will kill your daughter." And then I heard her screams."Momma! Help me." She was screaming at the top of her lungs, so loudly if I could cry I would have. I dropped to my knee's and begged."Please, Don't hurt her." I whimpered, begging him."We won't, as long as you stay for the rest of the week. " I nodded, I turned my head and found Edward beside me rubbing soothing circles into my back. "Aro, give us Renesmee now." He said flatly. "But how will we know you wont leave?" He asked menacingly. "You don't." he snarled. With that Aro ushered Felix forward, in his arms was a beautiful little girl who ran to us.

IF I should die, think only this of me:That there's some corner of a foreign fieldThat is forever England. There shall beIn that rich earth a richer dust concealed;A dust whom England bore, shaped, made aware,Gave, once, her flowers to love, her ways to roam,A body of England's, breathing English air,Washed by the rivers, blest by the suns of home.

And think, this heart, all evil shed away,A pulse in the eternal mind, no lessGives somewhere back the thoughts by England given;Her sights and sounds; dreams happy as her day;And laughter, learnt of friends; and gentleness,In hearts at peace, under an English heaven.

IF I should die, think only this of me:That there's some corner of a foreign fieldThat is forever England. There shall beIn that rich earth a richer dust concealed;A dust whom England bore, shaped, made aware,Gave, once, her flowers to love, her ways to roam,A body of England's, breathing English air,Washed by the rivers, blest by the suns of home.

And think, this heart, all evil shed away,A pulse in the eternal mind, no lessGives somewhere back the thoughts by England given;Her sights and sounds; dreams happy as her day;And laughter, learnt of friends; and gentleness,In hearts at peace, under an English heaven.


End file.
